


Lams Ft Drunk John being adorable

by Hamiltalian



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 12:38:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamiltalian/pseuds/Hamiltalian
Summary: “I never meant to hurt you.”“Isn’t this amazing?”“You’re cute when you’re angry.”“Are you drunk?”





	Lams Ft Drunk John being adorable

Never again would Alexander take John to a party. And he would especially not let him drink. That was a lesson he had to learn the hard way.

“Come on, John. Just for a bit. It’ll be fun. Besides, what else are you going to do besides paint?”

“I don’t know.. You know parties aren’t my thing.”

Alexander sighed and draped an arm across his friend’s shoulders. “Come on, buddy. We’re in college. Life is never going to be this exciting again. We have to party while we’re still young and allowed to be crazy.”

John thought for a second before hesitantly nodding. “Alright..”

“Yes! Now, let’s get you changed.”

“What’s wrong with what I’m wearing?..” John looked down at his hoodie and jeans.

“Nothing except you don’t look like you’re going to a party. You look like you’re going to a Harry Potter marathon.” Alexander raised his defense and continued before John could start his rant. “Nothing wrong with that! Just.. Not party worthy. Come on.” He took John to his room and went through his clothes with him, settling on a P!ATD shirt and a pair of jeans with no holes. “There!”

“This is not much different than what I was wearing.”

“But it is and its those little differences that matter.”

John groaned. “This is why I don’t listen to normal people. They’re too complicated.”

Alexander tutted. “Come on, Johnny. We have a party to go to.”

In retrospect, Alexander should’ve kept a better eye on him.

John? John, where are you?” Alexander had been trying to look for his friend for a good half hour. “Come on buddy! ”It was a few more minutes until Alexander found his friend… sitting with his worst enemy, Thomas Jefferson… and straddling him. “John, what are you doing?”

John looked back at Alexander, his eyes drooping tiredly and a small grin on his lips. “Hey, Alex! I was just talking to this guy here. Did you know that you’re a midget?”

Alexander ignored the insult. “Are you drunk?”

“Me?! Of course not! I just had some fruit punch with this guy here.”

Thomas smirked. “Don’t look at me. He was like this when I found him. He said some interesting things about you. Like you don’t appreciate him and you’re so oblivious, crap like that. So, we agreed to talk more about this after the party. Probably tomorrow or during class Monday.”

Alexander growled. “AS if he’d ever be near you. Come on, John. I’m taking you home.”

“Nooo! He wasn’t supposed to tell you that.” John pouted as Alexander grabbed his arm and dragged him off, calling back to Thomas. “I’ll call you!”

As if. Alexander put him in the car and buckled him up.

“Alex… Are you mad at me?..”

“Not at you, John. There wasn’t supposed to be alcohol at that party.”

“I’m sorry..” John pouted

Alexander sighed. “I’m not mad at you. I promise.”

“Okay.” John smiled and giggled. “Hey, Alex, guess what?”

“What?”

John smiled. “You’re cute when you’re angry.”

Alexander blushed lightly, but brushed off the comment as the alcohol getting to John. “You’re drunk, John.”

John nodded. “You told me already.”

When they got back to their dorms, Alex took John to his room and put him in bed before going to his own. Within seconds, someone else joined him. “John? What are you doing?”

“Cuddles…”

“Go back to your bed, John. No cuddles.”

John whined and buried his face into Alexander’s back. “Cuddles!”

Alexander sighed. “Okay. Cuddles.”

“Yay.” John crawled over him and settled so he was burying his face in Alexander’s chest. “Isn’t this amazing?.. My first party and cuddles with you. I’m so happy..”

Alexander blushed and patted the top of his head. “Uh… What did Thomas mean when he said I was oblivious?”

“He wasn’t supposed to tell you that!” John whined, wrapping his arms tighter around Alexander’s waist. “It’s a secret..”

“Do you.. Like me?..”

John paused for a second before nodding. “Yeah, but you have to promise to keep it a secret. I don’t want to make you feel bad for not liking me,” he admitted sadly.  “You’re always too busy working for a boyfriend…”

That was the excuse Alexander had given anytime anyone asked him out. Not because it was true, but because he had been waiting for the right time to ask John out. “I’m sorry.. I didn’t mean to hurt you… I’ll tell you what. I promise that if you go to sleep now, I’ll ask you out in the morning.”

And, just like that, John was out like a light.

Alexander chuckled and kissed his head before going to sleep. Maybe drunk John wasn’t so bad… He changed his mind the second he met hangover John.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone interested in commissioning me for one shots can email me at slashgashotaku@gmail.com for details.


End file.
